Is it enough?
by princess-cole
Summary: Tommy and Nichole are in love but in order to stay together they'll need to break the hearts of the people they care deeply about... I suck at summariess...


Disclaimer: I don't own anything... besides Michell/Nichole...

"Are you okay?" I asked Adam as we were driving on our way to Angel Grove

"Yeah, just tired I guess" he glanced at me "How about you? You just had a long flight"

"I'm okay" I simply said as I look out the window "Nice, quiet place" I commented as he smiled while focusing on the road

"Completely different from what you are used to" he laughed as I hit him playfully in the arm "Seriously Michell, this might just be exactly what you need"

"Yeah, something to take my mind off from things" I agreed "I still want to thank you for doing this for me"

"We maybe a lot of things but we're friends above all" he smiled as I returned it back "Would you mind if we dropped by my friend's house for awhile?" I shook my head as we droved for awhile in silence before we stopped at a house; he opened my door as we walked into the front door and rang the door bell. An Asian woman opened the door and smiled at me before stepping aside

"You finally made it" she said hugging Adam and smiling at me "And you must be Michell, Adam has told a lot about you" I looked at Adam as he shrugged

"Nothing bad I hope" the woman just laughed

"Nothing bad" she said as she ushers as in, we ended up in what looks like the living room, I guess this is how an American house looks like, in the couch and chairs are people laughing, chatting and watching football.

"This is how we usually hangs out" Adam whispered to me as he took my hand "Hey guys" he announced our presence as the people looked at us and smiled "Guys I want you to meet Michell, Michell these are my friends, you already met Jason and Trini, the woman who opened the door for us was Kat, that's Aisha, Zack, Billy and Rocky" he said as I politely nod and smiled. We sat at a couch while Jason handed me a beer

"How was the flight Michell?" he asked me as I continued to watch football, I never had seen a football game before

"Long and tiring" I just said as I look at him "How's the profession?" I asked as he laughed

"Still the same, trying to guard Angel Grove form all evil" I nod "How's your cousin?" he suddenly avoided my eyes as I chuckled

"She's engaged" he just nod but his jaw tightens "You should have made your move when you had the chance"

"And look like a fool? No thanks"

"Adam told us what happened Michell, hope you're okay now" Trini sincerely said as I looked at Adam looking guilty "He actually slip" Trini defended sort of, Adam

"I am, thanks" I just said as Adam leaned in me "I hate you" I murmured as I look at his sad expression

"But I thought you love me" he is playing with me and I smirk

"Well I change my mind, I hate you now" he just kissed my head

---Jason's pov

"So I missed meeting Adam's ex-girlfriend" Tommy concluded as the gang met again now at Rocky's Dojo, everyone was now present except Adam and Michell who are both running late, I think he's showing her around Angel Grove.

"I think Adam still has the hots for her though, and Tommy man, she's fine!" Rocky opened his mouth as Aisha hit him hard in the head "Of course she has nothing against you" he backpedaled to Aisha

"She's the girl Adam was moping for when we were in Stone Canyon, actually after her Adam wasn't that interested with girls anymore" Aisha added before someone cleared her throat, she guiltily issued an apologetic smile at Adam who was standing at his back amused

"So you always talk about me on my back" he joked "But could you please not to that while Michell is here" he says as I laughed

"Where is she anyway?" I asked as Adam rolled her eyes

"I think I would just kill Emma for what she did to Michell, she now enjoys shopping and you know how much I loathe it and how much Michell loathe it before to"

"Could you stop picking on Michell's cousin..." I murmured as he smirked

"You have it bad man! You can't even say her name"

"Who's name?" Michell cheerful voice asked as she suddenly flinched

"Nichole?" Tommy asked, shit! Michell and Nichole is just one person? I'll be damned! I'm the only one who knew that while Tommy was finishing his degree, he told that he had a serious relationship with a certain Nichole... This is just cruel! Oh, the irony of the small world. Tommy seemed tensed too, as if he doesn't know what to do.

"Nichole? Tommy what are you talking about?" Adam looked confuse as Michell had gotten over her shock and looked at Adam

"Angelica Nichole, that's my real name" she said looking confuse at Adam "You know that"

"You two know each other?" Adam asked as I could see her discomfort, Tommy was still just staring at her

"We met at the Reef Side, I visited a friend there a long time ago" she replied as she turned towards Tommy "It's nice to see you again Tommy" she said calmly "I didn't knew you were friends though" she said almost as an after thought

"Yeah, Tommy completes our group" Rocky and the others seem oblivious of the tension that is happening, even Adam doesn't seem to mind it too much... they didn't knew the history of Tommy and Nichole... err, Michell... Adam pulled out a chair for Michell as she smiled at Adam, they were talking in soft tomes, almost having their own world.

"See Tommy... Adam is really whipped by her" Zack said as I could see pain in Tommy's eyes. Nichole had just disappeared, no goodbye, no letter, no calls, its as if nothing had happened, and I know that seeing her with Adam is killing him. We went on and practiced our katas for the demonstration we are planning to show our students this weekend, for hours though it all went well and we went to shower.

"Hey, you two" Rocky yelled towards the corner where Adam was trying to show a book of Kata's to Michell "Are you coming with us? We are planning on going to a club"

"Sure, you'll love the clubs here, it's nice and you had told me you hadn't been to one" Adam was saying as they were approaching us

"Adam, I can't..."

"The reason she doesn't go to clubs is because she's asthmatic, it could just trigger her asthma" Tommy says without taking his eyes on putting his things on his bag

"But you go, anyway I'm tired and I'll just see you tomorrow" Michell says as Adam stopped her by taking her wrist

"You're still planning on going to New York next week? I just talk to Dad and we can stay at our house there and I could afford some absences..." Michell's eyes grew big

"Are you crazy? Why would you do that? I'm fine, I travel all my life so don't worry about it okay?" she said as she stood in tip toes and hugged and kissed Adam's cheek "Have fun okay" she said before patting Adam's shoulder, then she turned to me and punched me in the shoulder playfully

"Better make sure my best friend have fun okay" she teased as I kissed her cheek

"I'll make sure to hook Adam up with some fine woman and make sure that he enjoy the night would that be enough to my highness" I did a sarcastic majestic bow as she just stuck her tongue at me

"I guess I'll just see you guys sometime soon" she says while waving and saying goodbye, as soon as she left

"I don't think I'm going" Tommy said as he looked at his watch "I still have some overdue task to do" I know he's lying, I know he will talk to Michell that's why he's bailing out. Why didn't I saw before the similarities of Michell and Nichole? I know Adam still has deep feelings for Michell, he'll always have but I knew that Tommy is still in love with Nichole, and this is just screwed up, how would Adam react if he finds out? What would happen to the three of them once it was all out in the open?

"I'm actually not in the mood..."

"I promised Michell I'll make sure you have a good time, come on dude, time to open up your options" I said bluntly as he seemed insulted by it

"She's the one I'm meant with Jason, nothing you could say or do will change that" he snapped "I'm not like you, I wouldn't let her slip form my hands, I wouldn't do what you did to Emma" that is when I snapped, Trini put her hand on my shoulder

"That wasn't fair Adam, Jason only wanted Emma to be happy" Trini defended me "He doesn't want to be the hindrance that would stop her from being truly happy, he loves her too much that he could sacrifice his happiness just to see her happy"

"Well that makes you the better man" he said seriously "Cause I can't do that, I won't do that" he said before leaving as I slumped on the floor, he made me remember Emma, made me remember the pain... I moved away from them and went to the shower room, after awhile I heard someone came in

"You ok Jase?" Tommy asked me as I nod,

"Don't do it tonight Tommy, don't rush it, Adam..."

"Tell me Jase how come you didn't told me you know Nichole? After everything I told you, after hearing me breakdown..."

"I didn't know that she was Nichole..." I interrupted him "How would I know that my the girl my best friend was talking about was the same girl Adam introduced to me?" he just shook his head

"Why is this happening to me bro? Why did she did that to me?"

"I don't have the answers bro, only she can answer your questions" I whispered

"It hurts Jase, I couldn't do this" he suddenly said "Every time I look at her I remember how much I loved- love her, how much she hurt me, every time I see them I see them together..." I could here the deep pain in his voice, I couldn't help but sympathize with him, I definitely know how he feels because it's the same I still feel for Michell's cousin, Emma.

----please review... it would be really much appreciated please... and I want to apologize if my grammar sucks, English isn't really my first language


End file.
